


Бывшие

by JanetDi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Summary: Форс-мажор в одном отдельно взятом рекламном агентстве.
Relationships: David Beckham/Michael Owen, Frank Lampard/John Terry, Jamie Carragher/Gary Neville, Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard





	Бывшие

Гэри сидел за столом и гипнотизировал телефонную трубку, когда Джейми вошел в кабинет, осторожно баюкая в руках чашку.

— Не звонили?

— Нет, — Гэри дернул уголком рта. — Как двенадцать часов назад отписались, что в самолете, так и не звонили. Пидоры!

Джейми отхлебнул из чашки и уселся на гостевое место.

— Ну, почему сразу пидоры, — примирительно прогудел он. — Задремали, может? Не купили интернет на борту? Заебались отвечать на твои звонки?

— Пидор! — буркнул Гэри, обращаясь уже к Джейми, и тот, сделав еще глоток, от продолжения дискуссии воздержался.

Ему просто нравилось сидеть здесь, рассматривая развешанные по стенам обложки, оправленные в рамы, разглядывать аскетичный стол Гэри и захламленный — свой, любоваться видом из окна. Строго говоря, кабинет у них был общий, но, чтобы не множить энтропию, работали они в разных местах: Джейми предпочитал организационные моменты и работу в студиях, Гэри забрал на себя документы.

Дела у модельного агентства «Все на красное» шли неплохо. Ребят-моделей подбирали с умом, лелеяли и холили, проекты выбирали потенциально-успешные, плотно сотрудничали с домами мод (особенно с Дольче и Габанной), и вот сейчас собирались выйти на новый уровень, потому как от "Вог-Англия"поступил заказ на съемку моделей в нижнем белье, а Гэри и Джейми решили поработать в своей студии со своим фотографом.

Все развивалось хорошо — стилисты привезли шмотье, фотографу привезли почти полный грузовик всякой аппаратуры и подготовили неограниченный запас энергетиков. Гэри даже по старой дружбе попросил давнего знакомого оттенить своей непередаваемой красотой подобранную команду. Звучало это предложение, конечно, натянуто. Фил, слушавший разговор, пренебрежительно фыркнул, но Невилл сделал брату знак помолчать — ему очень нужно было медийное лицо на обложке рядом с его мальчиками, пусть и красивыми, но все равно не настолько великими, как Бекхэм.

Всё уже было готово, но съемки в Лос-Анджелесе затянулись, и парни только двенадцать часов как зашли на борт самолета.

— Ладно, наши высокие гости уже должны были прийти, — Джейми зевнул, поставил чашку на свой стол и, мило улыбнувшись, направился к двери. — Пойду, поболтаю с ними по старой памяти.

Гэри скорчил гримасу, тяжело вздохнул и снова принялся набирать номер телефона Уэйна Руни — их выездного менеджера. Тот, впрочем, как и последние двенадцать часов, не отвечал.

В студии возле оборудования колдовал Стивен Джеррард.

— Ах ты, греховодник! — Джейми погрозил ему пальцем. — Любишь снимать молоденьких мальчиков, а?

— Не люблю, — Джерард протянул руку для рукопожатия. — Но приходится. Сам понимаешь, работа.

— Ты типичный фотограф, — непонятно кому пожаловался Джейми. — Тебя интересует не красивое тело, а новый объектив. И отражатель. И еще какая-то хрень, на которую мы потратили чертову уйму денег!

— И именно потому, что у вас первоклассное оборудование, я дал согласие на съемку, хоть и особенно этому не рад, — человек, появившийся в дверях студии разговаривал очень неприятным тоном. — Добрый день, господа.

Джейми повернулся и встретился взглядом с невысоким мужчиной в небесно-голубом джемпере. А ещё у него были колючие светлые глаза и самые фотогеничные руки во всем Британском королевстве. Джейми, который недавно получил запрос на рекламу мужских наручных часов, в который раз пожалел, что этот господин больше не снимается.

— Привет, Майкл, — сказал он бодро. — Очень вас ждали. А где Дэйв?

— Я тут, — неземное обаяние Дэвида Бекхэма затопило небольшую студию. — Приветствую, джентльмены. Очень рад снова с вами работать.

— А Майкл — нет, — заметил Стивен, пожимая пришедшим руки. — Майкл, как обычно, ничему не рад. Кстати, у нас есть заказ на разворот, и как назло по твоему профилю. Не хочешь вернуться в бизнес?

— Нас ждут в Венеции, — снисходительно пояснил Майкл. — А я больше не работаю в качестве модели, и ты это прекрасно знаешь. Джеймс, мы пройдемся с тобой по рейдеру?

Вытащив из кармана блокнот, Майкл кивнул Каррагеру на очередной низкий диванчик в глубине студии.

— Она самый лучший агент из всех, кто у меня был, — обезоруживающе улыбнулся Дэвид.

— Да знаю я, — Стивен ничуть не обиделся. — Походи, посмотри пока, все ли в порядке, я свет выставлю. Стилист скоро придет, и мы начнем с твоих сольных кадров. А там ребята подъедут и уже групповые отснимем.

— Я, правда, рад, — Бекхэм чуть наклонил голову. — И Майкл тоже. Он, конечно, не признается, но Венецию на два дня он сам отложил.

— Что я, Оуэна первый раз вижу, — Стивен махнул рукой. — Только Карре не позавидуешь, из него же сейчас всю душу вытянут, если что-то не так окажется.

— За все надо платить, — философски пожал плечами Дэвид.

Гэри закончил разговор как раз тогда, когда дверь с легким стуком отъехала в сторону.

— Привет!

Гэри сфокусировался на них не сразу, ему потребовалось секунды три, а потом он неприветливо выдал:

— Ну?

— Он нам не рад, — заключил Джон Терри, пропуская Френка Лэмпарда впереди себя. — Мы ему, значит, по-дружески, документы привезли, а он, значит, нам не рад.

— Форменное безобразие, — подтвердил Фрэнк, передавая Невиллу кожаную папку.

— А чего курьера не прислали? — все так же хмуро спросил Гэри, сунув свой длинный и кривой нос в документы.

Визитеры переглянулись.

— Мы его не нашли, — наконец сознался Джон. — Вроде только в офисе крутился, а потом пропал. Эшли считает...

— Очень интересно, — прервал его Гэри. — Избавь меня от подробностей. Тем более, я уверен, что Эшли считает правильно.

— Что случилось? — с тяжелым вздохом спросил Фрэнк. Ему бы следовало стать психотерапевтом, но он выбрал карьеру юриста и не прогадал: адвокатское бюро"Терри, Лэмпард и Дрогба" в определенных кругах имело особенную репутацию и, кроме адвокатской деятельности, занималось еще и юридическим сопровождением компаний, чем Гэри и Джейми нещадно пользовались. Пусть выторговать скидку у них не получилось, зато оба всегда были уверены, что хотя бы по этой линии к ним не будет никаких вопросов.

— Самолет, — поморщился Гэри. — Самолет вылетел в шторм, и на полпути повернул обратно. Из-за грозы шалит связь. Задержка может составить сутки, или двое.

— Ты понимаешь, о чем он? — Джон почесал бровь. — Френсис, давай оставим этого припадочного и пойдем уже жрать этот твой пророщенный овес в этот твой скандально дорогой ресторан. Все равно сейчас ему поможет только бутылка виски.

Гэри вздрогнул и, наконец-то, посмотрел на них осмысленно.

— Фрэнк, а ты в форме?

— Не жалуюсь, — благодушно отозвался Джон, и получил локтем под ребра. — Ой!

— А ты с какой целью интересуешься? — подозрительно уточнил Лэмпард.

В глазах у Гэри зажглись маниакальные огоньки, которые не сулили ничего хорошего ни Фрэнку с Джоном, ни всему человечеству.

— Нет! — хором сказали Фрэнк и Джон, причем оба с несколько суеверным ужасом. — Нет! Больше никогда...

Майкл смотрел на Джима с нечитаемым выражением на лице.

— Это кто, — наконец спросил он у Джейми.

— Это визажист, — отозвался Каррагер.

— Визажист? — рассеяно переспросил Оуэн, и под его взглядом Джеймс Милнер неловко улыбнулся. Он явно чувствовал себя неуютно, и Каррагер ему мысленно посочувствовал, хотя помочь ничем не мог: все люди, которые видели Майкла Оуэна первый раз в жизни, начинали слегка опасаться за свою жизнь.

— Иногда, — уточнил Джейми. — Иногда визажист, иногда стилист по волосам. Иногда он свет выставляет, иногда мизансцены придумывает, иногда ретуширует. У него все хорошо получается, мы так и не придумали, где лучше его использовать, вот и...

Майкл хотел было что-то сказать, но тут в студию влетел Гэри, а за ним, как привязанные, шли Терри и Лэмпард, причем оба были явно недовольны происходящим.

— Джентльмены, — патетично сообщил Гэри в пространство. — Обстоятельства вынуждают нас идти на крайние меры, так что сейчас мне потребуется мужество каждого из вас.

— Он что, пил? — подозрительно осведомился Майкл у Каррагера.

— От него дождешься, — Джейми покачал головой. — Нет, тут что-то другое, и, судя по всему, неразлучники на это уже согласились.

— Мне это не нравится, — предупредил Майкл, а незаметно подошедший сзади Дэвид ободряюще положил ему руку на плечо. Похоже, Бекхэму, наоборот, все нравилось.

— Мне нужно, чтобы каждый из вас сегодня снял штаны!

Джим от неожиданности уронил на пол жестяную миску, в которую он собирался набрать чистую воду. Стивен присвистнул, Дэвид улыбнулся, Джон и Фрэнк поморщились, Майкл окаменел, а Джейми некстати вспомнил, как они с Невиллом вчера сожрали целое ведро куриных крылышек на гриле, и постарался как можно незаметнее втянуть живот.

— Так, — в дверях появился Хаби Алонсо, который в агентстве отвечал за отбор и обработку фотографий. — Это я удачно зашел, да?

— Расслабься, Фрэнки!

— Я давно этим не занимался!

— Можно подумать, кто-то здесь недавно этим занимался! Гэри, ты вообще отдаешь себе отчет, что такие старперы как мы не особенно удачно будут смотреться на обложке «Вога»? И вообще, сморщенные задницы...

— Майкл, у тебя нормальная задница, — со стороны Гэри такой ответ вместо какой-нибудь шуточки был проявлением недюжинной выдержки и профессионализма.

— Я знаю. Вообще-то я про тебя.

— Ну, вы еще подеритесь тут, ага! — Стивен мстительно нажал на кнопку, и всех на секунду ослепил яркий свет отражателей. — Получается, между прочим, хорошо. Так и не скажешь, что из вас только Дэвид один не завязал.

— Просто бывших не бывает, — отозвался Бекхэм примирительно, придерживая за локоть Майкла, который и в одних трусах умудрялся выглядеть решительно и опасно. И сердито. И чуточку мило.

— Стивен! Не отвлекайся. Чем раньше это все кончится, тем быстрее мы все забудем об этом безобразии!

— Да-да, — Стивен сделал еще кадр, и посмотрел на экран.

— Кстати, кто-нибудь сказал этому вашему юному таланту, что он ничего не видел? — Фрэнк развернулся, демонстрирую идеальную спину в нежных веснушках.

— Съемку увидят миллионы, — Хаби закинул руку за голову. — И мы все знаем, что это не твой первый раз, так что прекрати ворчать и пугать Джима.

— Ему полезно!

Джим за спиной Джеррарда судорожно закашлялся. У Гэри было отстраненное лицо, у Джейми — довольное, Фрэнк смотрел вперед с чуть презрительным прищуром, у Джона на шее напряглись вены, Хаби загадочно улыбался, Дэвид чувствовал себя лучше всех, Майкл злился. Фотосессия выходила на удивление славной — не подчеркнуто-сексуальной, а какой-то очень искренней что ли, и настоящие эмоции, которые Стивену получалось уловить секундными кадрами, грели даже сквозь экран. Впрочем, Джеррарду упрямо казалось, что лучше всех у него получался Хаби. Как и всегда.

— А теперь, господа, самое сложное — непринужденные позы! И позвольте мне увидеть ваш пресс, ну, не стесняйтесь!

— Напомни, почему ты не смог перенести съемку на три дня? — голос Майкла был таким спокойным, что Джейми даже испугался.

— Потому что мы должны были сдать материал неделю назад, — огрызнулся Невилл. — Ты что, забыл? Не проебывал сроков — не работал! А так за нами долг. Проси что хочешь.

— Больше никогда! — шепотом сказал Джон Фрэнку на ухо. — Больше никогда я ничего из этого не захочу. Ушли и ладно. Забыли. Закончили. Все.

Джеррард, сделавший снимок в эту минуту, отчетливо видел, как Фрэнку на самом деле все нравится. И Фрэнку и Гэри и остальным, Даже Майклу.

— Поживее, поживее!

— Я сейчас в него кину чем-нибудь, правда. Да вот бы и Невиллом!

Гэри запечатал плотный пластиковый конверт и аккуратно написал на карточке имена господ Лэмпарда и Терри. Перед его столом переминался с ноги на ногу Давид Луис. Невилл никак не мог понять, почему Эшли (ладно Джон и Фрэнк, эти двое всегда были чуть-чуть сентиментальными) держит этого прохвоста в команде, но со своим уставом в чужой монастырь не лез. Ну, то есть старался. То есть, старался не лезть так уж часто. Ну, то есть...

— Отдашь лично в руки!

Луис закивал, облако кудряшек замельтешило перед глазами.

— Шустро!

Джейми сидел на своем любимом диване. В студии Стивен покрикивал на Люка Шоу, который никак не мог сосредоточиться на съемке и постоянно отвлекался на жужжание своего телефона. От открытого окна тянуло сыростью.

— А хорошо получилось, — заметил Каррагер мирно.

— Ага.

— Издатели в восторге. К тому же, громкие имена бывших супермоделей -дополнительная реклама. Куда ты, кстати, отправил экземпляр Дэвида?

— В Париж.

— Ммм, Париж.

Гэри тяжело вздохнул. В целом, он был вполне доволен: и фотографиями, и контрактом, и деньгами, прилетевшими за съемку, но что-то мелкое, гадкое, грызло его изнутри.

Джейми некоторое время еще посидел, потом тяжело поднялся с дивана и подошел к окаменевшему в кресле Невиллу.

— Все он врет, — сказал он громким шепотом, и Гэри вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— Ты о ком?

— О Майкле, — пояснил Каррагер терпеливо. — Врет он. У тебя отличная задница!

Невилл бросил в партнера щепоткой скрепок. Джейми многозначительно хмыкнул, в два шага оказался у двери и закрыл кабинет изнутри.


End file.
